Users receive a random variety of different information from a random variety of different businesses. For example, users may constantly receive promotional announcements, advertisements, information notices, event notifications, etc. Users request some of this information. For example, a user may register on a company website to receive sales or information announcements. However, much of the information sent by the company is of little or no interest to the user. For example, the company may send the user emails announcing every upcoming seminar, regardless of the subject matter.
The user also may receive unsolicited information. For example, a user may register on a website to download a white paper on a particular subject. A lead service then sells the email address to companies that send the user unsolicited advertisements. Users end up ignoring most or all of these emails since most of the information has no relevance or interest. Alternatively, the user directs all of these emails into a junk email folder.